I Can't Believe I Love You
by Riot-And-Striker
Summary: A story of two gypsy sisters brought into royalty by the marriage of their father to the queen. Though like Cinderella they have two evil step sisters, Ashley and Tori are not your advantage princesses they fight, they swear and they don't take crap. But their hopes of simple gypsy lives go up in smoke when the queen reveals that they are engaged to prince Dastan and prince Garsiv.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Disney, Prince of Persia, Original crossover. The story has been written by two authors so we will alternate posting our points of view.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Characters that we have borrowed to write this Disney themed crossover are NOT our original characters. We do NOT own any characters, places, or songs that we did not create ourselves._

_All songs have been featured in various Disney live action, and animated movies and we did NOT write them. We do not take any credit for their original creation, though we have changed some of the words to fit our story needs._

_**A/N: when songs are being sung they will be in bold letters :)**  
_

**Chapter 1**

**Tori's POV**

My dream was a little messed up but when are they not? I was wearing an old grey dress and dancing in a meadow singing.

"**I know you I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam yet know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream**" I sang as I danced in the field, the scene changed and I was in a desert wearing a belly dancing outfit. "**But if I know you I know what you'll do you'll love me at once" I sang on my own and when I sang "the way you did**"

A guy joined in but continued on his own "Once upon a dream"

"What are you doing?" I ask still dancing with him

"Dancing with you" he said and we continued singing together

"**I know you I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem but if I know you I know what you'll do you'll love me at one the way you did once upon a dream**" and just as I went to kiss him I heard the sound of my sisters laughter I groan.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked opening one eye at her.

"Having a nice dream were you Tori?" she asked she always managed to wake me up at the best part of my dream and now that I was awake the details of the dream were fading I threw one of my pillows at her.

"Yes now get the fuck out I'm going back to sleep" I said and rolled over to pull the covers back up to my nose so I could get comfy before I lost his face in my mind and Ashley whipped the blankets off. I grabbed another pillow and hugged it hopping to fall asleep "go away" I said into the pillow and she laughed. I was just drifting off when something cold was poured all over my head I let out a scream from the shock then tackled her to the ground "Why did you do that?" I screamed as we continue to fight on the floor.

"Come on, you would have done it to me!" she laughed and we stop fighting. I join in the laughing.

"Maybe I would but that's not the point" I said and stand up my door opens without a knock, I turn to see my step sisters Kayla and Brittany "well if it isn't out faavouite step sisters." When we were younger we lived on the streets with our father and the Queen fell in love with our father. Even though he didn't lover her back he loves us and wants what's best for us. So he agreed to the marriage to give me and my fraternal twin sister a chance. Our step mother was a capital B-I-T-C-H and her daughters are not any better.

"Weill if it isn't the whores of the castle" Brittany laughed

"What do you two want?" Ashley snapped

"Mother wants to speak with the two of you" Brittany says

"'bout what?" I asked but they just laughed

"Whatever, get out and tell her we will be down after we clean up" Ashley said and waved them off and they started laughing again and walked off. Ashley gives me one last look before she grabbed her wine goblet heads back to her room. As soon as she left I turned to my bed and noticed my rag doll puppy had been knocked onto the floor in the fight I ran over and picked him up and whipped him off to make sure there was no dirt on him. He was a gift from one of the other gypsies I saw him on a cart and fell in love with him but father didn't have enough to buy him for me. I was pretty sad a gypsy girl around 16 years old named Roza bought it for me and I was six years old and I am nineteen now and I still have the doll and I still remember that day. I set the toy behind my small jewelry box to hide it from my sisters and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I don't spend long in the bath I never have but I love swimming it takes a lot to get me out of a pool or anywhere you can swim really. I skipped back to my room with a towel on looking for a dress to wear and found one of moms old dresses, mom was a dancer (or so I'm told) and dad hid her two best dresses away for me and Ashley I have just never had the heart to wear it. The fabric is brilliant colours of red with gold stitching and the matching jewellery was in a red silk bag on the shelf above I haven't ever put the dress on before. I went looking for another dress and found a lose fitting emerald green dress with silver ties with the matching necklace and bracelets I didn't bother with earrings I was leaving my hair down and earrings get caught in my hair.

I left my room to go see if Ashley had left yet and I saw her fighting with the ties on her dress "Need some help?" I say laughing

"Please" she answered, I went behind her and tied them up for her.

"We better hurry or _mother_ will be angry with us" I said rolling my eyes like I cared if the bitch was mad at me. We both turn and walk out the door, as we walk down the hall I kept thinking about the dream I had and how wonderful the guy had been and I was a little excited it was the third time I dreamt of him and when I dream of something more than twice it happens.

"You ok Tori?" Ashley asked I looked at her blankly

"Huh?" and she gave me a face palm "what?" I ask, she sighs

"Never mind little one let's go" she said patting my head as she walked by with a laugh

"Whatever grandma" I said laughing Ashley turns her head and glares at me; I just keep smiling before skipping up beside her. Before I had time to think Ashley dropped her leg undermine making me fall forward. I managed to get my hands out in front of me to break the fall, but before I looked up I could hear Ashley running way "Ashley!" I laugh; I was going to kill her! It wasn't long before I was right behind her I don't think she wanted to get her ass kicked and she jumped over the railing down a teen foot drop to the ground. I jumped after her grabbing piece of fabric and used it to swing around right behind her she tried to run but I think she hurt her ankle.

I tackled her to the floor yelling "You bitch!" still laughing at her as we fight it out on the floor. The sound for someone clearing there thought got our attention and we looked at each other before the person and Ashley sigh when we noticed that there person was smiling it was our father. A middle aged man with short brown hair that was slowly turning grey, brown eyes, a little bit of stubble, a tan, stood just over six feet tall, he was wearing golden robes with a crown on his head,

"Good morning, my Esmeraldas" our father said with a laugh.

"Good morning father" we said in synchronization helping each other up.

"And what happened this time?" he asked

"She started it!" we both said pointed at the other one

"Of course you did" our father said giving use both a hug "how did you girls sleep?" he asked I thought about my dream

"It was great until Ashley woke me up!" I said pushing her

"Whatever" she said grinning

"And how did you sleep Ashley?" father asked and Ashley shrugged her shoulders

"Alight" she answered and father lead us to where the Queen was waiting for us. Whenever she asked to speak with us it never ended well.

"Wonder what she has planned?" Ashley asked I just rolled my eyes.

"Like I want to know" I grumbled father looked back and gave us a smile before entering the room, there sitting her ugly ass in the thrown and she was smirking as father took his seat next to her.

"Good morning girls" she said

"Good morning mother" we said together and gave a little curtsied .

"Girls we have the King of Persia and his sons coming to our kingdom" _this will be fun_ I think "you are each engaged to one of the Princes" she said with a smile on her face my heart sank

"What? You can't just sign us off like that you don't own us" I growled the Queen glared at us and slammed her fist down in the side of her chair.

"Enough" she glared at me before slamming her fist on the arm of her chair "I am the Queen, and I can do whatever I want. Did you forget it was I who took you in off the streets?" she asked I was going to kill her but Ashley put her hand down on my shoulder to keep me from moving.

"I don't see the point, why don't Kayla and Brittany just marry them? After all they are the true heirs to the throne" Ashley asked her and the queen drummed her fingers on her chin.

"My daughters are to marry for love" she said with an evil smile

"No one in their right mind could love them" I snarled and Ashley elbowed my ribs and I grunted

"What did you say?" she snapped

"She said she hopes that our sisters find men that can love them for all they are" Ashley covered I was leaning on her because I still couldn't stand up right

"Is that what you said?" she snapped

"Yes it was" I said threw my teeth, the door flew open and a servant hurried in and stood in front of us.

"Queen Isabella, the Royal Dressers are here" he said with a deep bow

"Dressers?" I asked Ashley but she shrugged Isabella smiled and clapped her hands.

"Good, girls go with them you need new dresses" she said and we tried to protest but the servants led us out of the room. I didn't need a new dress, I was scared. When Isabella smiles like that you run like hell and hope she doesn't go looking for you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Characters that we have borrowed to write this Disney themed crossover are NOT our original characters. We do NOT own any characters, places, or songs that we did not create ourselves._

_All songs have been featured in various Disney live action, and animated movies and we did NOT write them. We do not take any credit for their original creation, though we have changed some of the words to fit our story needs._

**A/N So this is the second point of view, when Tori and Ashley are in the same room everything is the same only the interpretation is different, Sorry for any spelling mistake we're trying our best to take all of them along with the grammer mistakes :s**

**Chapter One **

**Ashley's point of view**

Morning came all too soon, the light from the sun stuck my eyes, forcing to me wake up. I crack open one eye to look around the room that was shining thanks to the light, I open my other eye and rub them both to get the sand out. After staring at my ceiling for what seem like forever, I thought it would be good to go over and wake up my twin sister, Tori.

With one roll I landed on the floor, which was my way of getting out of bed.

I finally manage to get to my feet and walk over to where there was a jug on wine; I take the goblet and pour myself a glass. I stare at the crimson liquid whiling thinking to myself, why can't there be something stronger? It wasn't a secret to anyone in the castle that I liked to drink more than others; I could even out drink the soldiers if I wanted too!

My hand gripped the handle of the door on the far side of my room which connected my room to my sisters. When I got the door open I wasn't surprise to see her still asleep, the girl could sleep thought anything while I on the other hand was a light sleeper.

I grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over beside her bed, Tori always ended up talking in her sleep. Some days I could actually make out what her dream is but other times I wouldn't have a clue, even if I couldn't it was hilarious listening to her.

"I know you..."

The goblet stopped at my lips when I hear the words come out of her mouth, I smirked and took a mouth full of the wine before leaning closer to hear her. Instead of saying the rest as clearly as she did before, she mumble the rest so I couldn't hear but I knew she was singing. I let out a heavy sigh and lean back in the chair, oh well, next time perhaps.

As best as I could, with the goblet in my hand, I started to clap for her when she was done mumbling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tori asked after letting out an inhuman groan and opening one eye at me. I smirk at her and crossed my legs, I always piss her off when I woke her up from a good dream "having a nice dream were you, Tori?"

Tori glared at me for a moment before throwing a pillow at my face and turned over, she pulled the blankets right up to her nose and got right comfy "yes, now get the fuck out. I'm going back to sleep" she tells me.

Me, being the loving sister I was, stood up from the chair and ripped the blankets off making her cling to her pillow for dear life.

"Go away!" she told me in a childish voice.

A laugh escaped my lips as I placed one hand on my hip; there was no way Tori was going to get out of bed willing. My eyes traveled to the goblet and a smirk appeared on my face once more _this should be good_ I tell myself and lifted it over her head. I tipped my hand and watch the red waterfall land perfectly on Tori's face which caused her to jump and yell in surprise.

"Why did you do that?!" Tori yelled at me, next thing I knew she tackled me to the ground and we started to brawl with each other. These brawls were something both of us had on a regular bases, mainly because there wasn't really anything else to do around here.

After a few minutes we both roll away from each other and to our feet, I got my breath back with only two deep breathes before a smile appeared on my face "come on, you would have done the same to me!" I tell her with a light laugh.

Tori started laughing herself "maybe I would but that's not the point!" she said right as the door to her room opened without a knock.

"Well, if it isn't out _favorite_ step-sisters" Tori said with her voice laced with sarcasm while looking behind me. I turn to look back at the door and sure enough there stood our step-sister, Kayla and Brittany. My eyes narrowed at the two of them when they started smirking at us, I hated them as much as I hated their mother, the Queen.

Tori, my father, and I lived out on the streets most of our lives, we struggled everyday to get the food we needed to survive. By chance one day Queen Isabella happened to be in the market and fell in love with my father the moment she laid on eyes him. I'll admit my father is indeed a very handsome man so he decided to use this to his advantage so none of us would have to worry about food again, and as King he hoped he would have more influence on how the Gypsies are treated.

So Father married Isabella and became King, making Tori and I princesses.

"Well, if it isn't the whore's of the castle" Brittany laughed.

"What do you two want?" I snapped at them.

Kayla glanced over at me and smirked, they were hiding something and I didn't like it "mother wants to speak with the two of you" she told me.

"About what?" Tori asked but that only got the sister laughing, I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Tori.

"Whatever, get out and tell her will be down after we cleanup" I tell them and turn my back to them again. They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, Tori and I looked at each other with the same look which says 'I don't' like this at all'. I walked over to Tori's bed and grab the goblet from the floor "see you in a bit" I tell her before walking over to my room.

When I got to my room I noticed Jill setting out a dress for me "you're bath is already for you Ashley" she said with a smile. I smiled back and bowed my head to her, Jill was my personal maid, but she was actually more than that, she was one of my closest friends

"Thanks, I don't think I need your help anymore" I tell her and gave her leave, Jill smiled and nodded her head "I'm just a call away if you do, see you later" she said before walking out of my room. When she left I walked over to another room where the bath was waiting for me, I peeled off my pajamas off and slid down into the hot water.

I bet your wondering what I look like right? Well, let me tell you:

My hair was light brown and stopped at the middle of my back, most of the time I had it down with a few braids in, other times I would just have it tied up. I had shape hazel eyes, tanned skin from the sun, I had a toned body from free running and I was about five foot six, I was taller them my step sisters anyways.

I take a breath a slid under the water to get my hair wet; I came back up and took a cream that was made from berries and put it threw my hair. This was the cream my mother use to put threw my hair when I was only a small child; it was one of the ways I kept her closer to me after she died. Slowly my hands stopped moving when I thought of my mother, she died protecting Tori and I from guards that had seen her dance.

You see, Tori, Father, and I are all Gypsies, and in this Kingdom Gypsies are treated poorly, not to mention Isabella hates Gypsies with a passion, good thing she doesn't know were Gypsies, eh? My father would often change he's appearance so he didn't looked like a Gypsy to see if he could get more food for us and on one of those days is when he caught Isabella's eye.

I slid back under the water to watch the cream out of my hair then go on to clean the rest of me, when I was done I stepped out and grabbed a nearby towel to dry off. I walk back over to my room and get ready for the day, when I slid the royal blue dress Jill laid out for me I found out it was one with strings in the back. I out a sigh and was about to call for her when I hear a door open followed by someone laughing.

"Need some help?" Tori asked.

I looked back at her and laughed myself "please"

Tori walked over and pulled the strings tight and tied them off "we better hurry or _mother_ will be angry with us"

Wasn't hard to tell that she rolled her eyes, I did as well. The two of us turn and walk out the door and down the hallway, as we walked down I couldn't help but noticed a little hop in Tori's step.

What was that dream about?

"You okay, Tori?" I ask her, Tori looked at me with a confused looked "huh?" was her reply, my palm made contact with my face "what?" I heard her ask. I remove my hand and looked at her with a smile "never mind little one, let's go" I tell her and pat her arm as I walked by.

"Whatever, grandma" Tori laughed.

With a turn of my head I sent her a glare, but I guess that what I get for being not even two minutes older then her. As Tori continues to skip beside me a smirk appears on my face as I get a wicked idea in my head, before Tori could react I dropped down and swiped my leg under hers causing her to fall forward.

"Ashley!"

With that I ran the hell down the hallway knowing very well I was dead if I got caught! I laughed as I heard Tori's footsteps right behind mine, I looked forward at the stairs but decide to take a short cut, I jump over the railing and fall about ten feet before my feet touched down on a wood cabinet. When I feel the wood under my feet I flip off it and land on the floor with a roll so I didn't break anything, I didn't have time to stop because Tori was right behind me.

I got to my feet and went to run but my left leg went numb, most likely when I landed on the cabinet. Next thing I knew Tori had tackled me from the side and we had our second brawl of the day "you bitch!" she yelled at me before laughing.

Both of us stopped fighting when we heard someone clear their throat, Tori and I looked at each other before looking up at the person. When I seen who it was a huge smiled appeared on my face, it was a middle age man with short brown hair with a few grey strains, brown eyes, small stubble, and tanned skin. He stood just over six feet tall, wore golden robes with a crown on his head and a warm smile on his lips.

"Good morning, my Esmeraldas"

"Good morning, Father" Tori and I both said as we helped each other up, thankfully I got the feeling back in my leg.

"What happened this time?" he asked looking between us, Tori and I both pointed at each other "she started it!" we said. Father gave a hearty laughed and gave each of us a huge hug "of course you did" he said "how did you girls sleep?"

"It was great! Until Ashley woke me up" Tori said while giving me a little push, I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"And how did you sleep Ashley?" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulder "alright" was all I said, it was just a normal dreamless sleep for me.

Father nodded his head and started to lean us into the Throne, Tori and I walked side by side and soon we seen Isabella yelling at a poor servant. Isabella looks up and smiles sweetly at father but gives us an evil looking smile

Chills went up my spine as I took a step closer to Tori so she would be able to hear me "I wonder what she has planned" I said to her.

"Like I want to know" She said with a roll of her eyes, I chuckle a little and agree with her, father smiled at us as he took his spot beside Isabella who sat all high and mighty in her throne, she glanced over each of us before speaking "good morning girls" she said.

"Good morning mother" we both said with a little bow, both me and Tori had to force the word 'mother' out. This woman wasn't, isn't, and will never be our mother.

"Girl, we have the King of Persia and his son coming to our Kingdom" she started off, I roll my eyes _great_ I think, more stuck up royals "you are each engaged to one of the Princes"

My jaw hit the ground as I stared at her, before long I closed my mouth and glared at her with all the anger in the world.

"What? You can't just sign us off like that, you don't own us!" Tori growled at her

"Enough!" Isabella glared at Tori before slamming her fist down on the arm of her chair, everyone in the room, expect Tori, father, and I, jumped. A ghost of a smirk appeared on my face when she looked like she was going to pop a vessel "I am the Queen, I can do whatever I want! Do you forget it was I who took you in off the streets?" she asked us.

My hand landed on Tori's should to stop her from doing anything stupid, I'd like to get out of here as quick as I could "I don't see the point, why don't Kayla and Brittany just marry them?" I asked her "after all they are the true hires to the throne""my daughters are to marry for love" she told us while drumming her fingers, see? This is what I mean, Isabella is nothing but a bitch "no one in their right mind could love them" I heard Tori say.

I elbow Tori in the ribs to get her to shut up, the last thing I wanted to deal with was Isabella going on and on about how lovely her daughters are. I glanced back at Isabella who was now glaring at Tori _here we go again_ I think, I quickly went through a brunch of lies in my head until I found one.

"What did you say?"

"She said she hopes that our sisters find men that can love them for all they are" I lied smoothly as Tori lean on me for support, something tells me I was going to break her ribs one of these times.

"Is that what you said?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, it was" Tori said as she tried her best not to snap.

At that point a servant entered the room and walked over in front of Isabella, with a deep bow he began to speak "My Queen, the Royal Dressers are here" he told her.

"Dressers?" Tori asked as we looked at each other, I'll I did was shrug my shoulders and looked back at Isabella who clapped her hands together "good, girls go with them, you need new dresses" she told us.

A look of horror washed over my face when servants started walking up to us, _this is not good_ I think as they started to lead us out of the Throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Tori's POV**

"We're going to die" Ashley tells me as we get shoved into a room that had fabric EVERYWHERE and all of it was pink "pink, I hate pink" she mumbled looking around the room I grabbed a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Yeah I know, now shut up and drink grandma" I walked over to a nearby chair and she downed it I laughed a little.

"How can that bitch do this? My daughters will marry for love" she mocked her and just took the bottle of wine and we both fell into chairs.

"Like you said, she's a bitch" I said playing with the cloth hanging next to me "you ever think we would have been better off living on the street?" I asked Ashley gave me a look.

"Yah, I think we may have been better off. We wouldn't have to hide ourselves" she says taking another drink I nodded my head with a sigh.

"Oh well Hakuna Matata" I said and she agreed people started coming in the room.

"Look at you girls, you two are a mess" she said and snapped her fingers a girls came and pulls us out of our chairs I didn't say anything as Isabella came into view.

"Um. hi?" Ashley asked

**"This is what you give me to work with, well honey I've seen worst, we're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse"** I looked around but I didn't have an opening so I jumped over the girl I front of me but two people grabbed my waist they measured us them pulled us toward a bath tub.

"I'm clean" I protested as they took my dress and pushed me into the tub with Ashley it was so cold.

**"We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride, just my recipe for instant bride, you'll bring honour to us all"** they pushed our heads underwater I was not pleased with it all they pulled out heads up and Ashley started coughing

"That's smart" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe she will just kill us" I said optimistically "why are you doing this?" I asked Isabella she gave a crap assed fake smile.

"The Princes are coming today" she laughed we were pulled out of the tub and dried off there was no opportunity to run at least for me the sat me down in a chair and started messing with me hair.

"Get your hands off me" I tried to push them away but I was out numbered and as much as I disliked them I wasn't hurting them.

**"Wait and see, when we're through boys will gladly go to war for you. With good fortune and a great hair due, you'll bring honour to us all"** I thought she was going to pull my hair out I didn't even want to see what it looked like. But then Isabella brought over the dress it was the ugliest thing I have ever seen I couldn't run they still had my hair.

**"Our girls can bring their families great honour in one way, by striking a good Prince, and this could be that day!"** Ashley the lucky bitch got away.

"Gurads!" Isabella yelled she made it out the door and I jumped after her and half way out the door but they managed to stop me Ashley turned back almost like she was going to come help me.

"Run Ashley! Save yourself tell father I love him!" I yelled as they pulled me back inside, I closed my eyes hopping that I was still dreaming.

** "Men want girls with good taste, clam, obedient, who work fast pace, with good breeding and a tiny waist, you'll bring honour to us all. We all must serve our greatest queen who guards us from the gypsys. There your ready"**I opened my eyes and screamed. the dress was so puffy that I could barely walk.

"What do you think?" Isabella asked and moved me in front of the mirror I took off at a dead run to Ashley's room and pounded on the door.

"Ashley!" I yelled she opened the door

"What the hell happened to you?" she laughed she was in a really nice dress and her hair was down again

"Isabella's what happened now help me" I cried she pulled me in, Jill and Alice came in and stared at me.

"Oh Tori what did they do to you?" Jill asked

"They made me pretty" I mocked on the verge of tears I'm not vain but this is just upsetting what they did to me.

"It's not _That _bad… who am I kiding?" Ashley laughed

"Shut up and save me" Alice all but ripped the dress to pieces trying to get me out of it then she put me in a chair and it took twenty minutes for screaming to get my hair back to normal "thank you Alice" I said quietly

"Anytime Tori" she said and went to get me a dress it was blood red with gold trim and Ashley's was the same but a deep purple with silver

"Can't tell we're twins at all" she laughed

"I love this dress compared to one they had me in"

"I can't believe she put you in that" Ashley said taking a glass of wine off the table how that girl is not constantly drunk is a mystery to me.

"I think it was payback for what I said in the throne room" I laughed

"Defiantly that was a really stupid thing to say"

"I know but I couldn't help it" I said quietly she shrugged and pulled me out of the room

"Don't you dare make me fall" I warned her she grinned.

"Fine I won't" she says as we head for the stairs and we hear music "great, they're here" she mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Two****  
**

**Ashley's POV**

"We're going to die" were the first words out of my mouth when Tori and I got pushed into a room with fabrics hanging left and right. I didn't like this one bit; you never know what Isabella is going to come up with next.

My nose crinkled when I seen all the different shades of pink there was in the room, I hiss at the color and back away from it which made Tori laugh. If it wasn't clear enough, I can't stand the color pink; my favorite colors were purple, silver, and blue.

"Pink, I hate pink" I mumble under my breath as Tori pushed a goblet of wine into my hand.

"Yeah I know, now shut up and drink grandma" she told me as she walked over to a nearby chair, I titled the goblet up and finished the wine off in one mouth full. I stroll over to the table beside Tori which had the bottle of wine on it; I take it and pour more into the goblet.

"How can that bitch do this? My daughter will marry for love" I mocked with a curtsy before crashing in the chair beside Tori, I take a sip of the wine as Tori played with a piece of cloth "like you said, she's a bitch" Tori said.

We sat in silent for a few minutes before she broke it "you ever think we would have been better off living on the streets?" she asked me.

The goblet stopped at my lips as I glanced over at her; there have been times were I have thought we'd be better off on the streets. We've lived in the palace here for years now but I couldn't never forget my people and all that did for us, I finish off the wine again and set the goblet on the table.

"Yeah, I think we may have been better off. We wouldn't have to hide ourselves" I tell her.

Tori nodded her head and let out a sigh "oh well, Hakuna Matata"

The door to the room opened with a bang causing both Tori and I to jump, a bunch of woman started to enter the room with Isabella right behind them. One woman looked over Tori and I carefully, she made up stand on our feet as she walked around us "look at you girls, you two are a mess" she woman and snapped her fingers.

Two more women stepped up and stood in front of each of us, I couldn't tell what the woman was thinking but I was scared.

"Um, hi?" I asked.

"**This is what you give me to work with, well honey I've seen worst, we're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse**"

After hearing her sing those words I wasted no time picking up my dress and making a run for it, I was right, I didn't like this at all. However I didn't get very far before two more woman wrapped a cloth around my waist and pulled me back. I looked at Tori with pure fear as the woman stared to get my measurements; Tori looked at me with the same look. When they finally got our sizes they gave them to more women who started to make the dress.

_Oh God._

Someone grabbed the strings and started to undo the back of my dress "what are you—"I was cut off when they removed the dress and pushed me into the water. This wasn't fair! I just had a bath this morning! I took a deep breath when my head broke the surface; I glared at Isabella who was clearly enjoying our torment.

"**We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride, just my recipe for instant bride; you'll bring honour to us all**"

Tori and I both got pushed back under the water where she made a sign to me that she didn't like this. I nodded my head as fast as I could before I got soap in my eyes, when I got back above I rubbed my eyes like hell "that's smart" I growl when I could finally see again.

"Maybe she will kill us" Tori told me before glaring at Isabella "why are you doing this?" she asked.

Isabella gave us a fake smile "the Princes are coming...today" she laughs.

By now I was out of the bath and dried off when two woman working on my hair, they were twisting it so tight I thought they'd pull my hair out. I went to pull my hair out of the buns but I only had my fingers slapped away from me.

"**Wait and see, when we're through boys will gladly go to war for you. With good fortune and a great hair due, you'll bring honour to us all**"

I hated my hair it was all up and none was hanging down, I looked up when I seen they had finish the dress. My eyes went wide at the sight it was _so_ ugly. Seeing that dress made me fall in love with my other ones, but I really didn't want to wear that dress so I made another break for the door.

"**Our girls can bring their families great honour in one way, by striking a good Prince, and this could be that day!**"

"Guards!" Isabella ordered.

Guards appeared at the door way ready to grab a hold of me, I smirked at them "going up!" I yelled. Fools actually looked up while I slid under their legs into the hallway, I grinned that I actually got away. I turned back only to see Tori being dragged back in, my grinned dropped "no, Tori!" I yelled.

"Run Ashley, save yourself! Tell father I love him!" she yells to me as the door closed and locked.

Respecting her wishes I took off down the hallway to my room, I threw the door open and slammed it shut when I got in. I took a few moments to take my breath and hit my head off the door, I can't believe I manage to get out of that, I felt bad for Tori because she was going to suffer alone.

"Jill!"

Jill walked around the corner and froze mid step when she got a look at my hair, her mouth open but nothing came out. I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders and started to rhyme off what happened.

"Tori and I were summoned to Isabella where she told us that we where to marry two of the Prince of Persia, who by the way, are coming here today! Isabella had us in a room with all these pink colored fabrics which she ordered other to make dresses out and give us a bath where they made hair look like this! Then I made a break for it and manage to get out by Tori was left behind to be put those torture!"

Jill placed her hands on top of mine after I was done my little rant; she started to laugh at me then looked at my hair "well, thankfully all this can be fits" she tells me. She pushed me over and sat me down in a chair and start working on my hair, I'm not sure how long it took her but she finally got my hair back to normally.

Jill braided both of my bangs then pulled them back and tied them off while leaving the rest of my hair down. I watch Jill disappear into the walk in closet I have an come out with another dress, I stood up and walked over and she help me put it on, she tied the back up and took a step back to let me see how it looked like.

The dress was deep rich purple; it hugs my chest and my hips, after that it flows down to the floor. The sleeves start at the edge of my shoulders and get bigger as they went down to my wrists with silver on the edges, and the neck line of the dress wasn't really low but not high, it was in the middle.

"Did I make you beautiful or what?" Jill asked with a smile.

The smile I returned and I spun around "thank you so much" I said while giving her a hug.

"Ashley!" I hear Tori yell from the other side of my door, Jill looked at me and backed away "I'm going to get Alice" she said as I walked over to the door.

I open the door to let Tori in and it took everything I had not to let my jaw drop, Tori was in the ugliest dress I have ever seen. The bottom of the dress was so big she could barely fit through the door, she could barely move in it and her hair...I'm not even going to go there.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked when she got into the room.

"Isabella's what happen now, help me!" she cried.

I gave her a small smile as Jill came back into the room with Alice who, like Jill, stopped dead in her tracks "oh Tori, what did they do to you?" she asked clearly holding back a laugh. Tori at this point was on the verge of tears, just because what they did to her "they made me pretty" she mocked.

"It's not that bad...who am I kidding?" I said with a light laugh.

"Shut up and save me!" Tori said, I stepped aside and let Alice to her work.

It took Alice twenty minutes to get Tori's hair back to normal, we had to cut the dress off of her, and then we burned it. Alice came back with the same style dress as mine, only instead of purple it was red and instead of silver edges it had gold.

Tori smiled and spun around a few times before giving Alice a hug "thank you Alice" she said.

"Anytime" Alice said then left with Jill.

I walked up to Tori and looked at our dressed "can't tell we're twins" I joke with her and grabbed the goblet off the table. I poured some wine into it and drank it before we met the Princes in case they piss me off, and I know they will. This way I can be calm and in control...plus Tori loves laughing at me when I'm buzzed or drunk.

"I love this dress compared to the one they had me in, I think that dress was payback for what I said in the throne room" Tori told me.

"Defiantly that was a really stupid thing to say" I said as I start to pull her out of my room.

"I know, but I couldn't help it...and don't make me fall!" she warns me.

I grin from ear to ear "fine, I won't" I tell her, then both of us stop when we hear music playing. We look at each other and roll our eyes _this should be fun_, the music could only mean one thing.

"Great, they're here"


End file.
